ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Navlaan
Navlaan was a US Antweight class robot built by Cyberdyne Systems. It is a four-wheel drive pusher equipped with a hinged and pronged front and rear wedge. Navlaan was not very successful in battle, winning only one fight and taking large amounts of damage during the event. Navlaan's name comes from Royal Sorcerer Navlaan, a character in the video game Dark Souls 2. Robot History Kilobots XXXII Navlaan's first opponent was Spin. For this fight, Spin was entered into the arena upside-down in order to hit higher with its undercutting blade. As the fight began Navlaan left its starting square slowly while Spin got spun up. Both bots advanced to the center of the arena, where the two robots collided, with Spin's blade proving able to hit above the spiked wedge of Navlaan. Navlaan backed away and into the blue hazard. Shortly after this, one of its drive wheels became loose and it began to drive even slower. Spin moved in for the kill, grazing Navlaan as Navlaan drove into the hazard again. Navlaan retreated with Spin following, throwing sparks and slicing away with its blade. Another hit sent Navlaan's front left wheel entirely off of the robot. Navlaan continued to move back and forth with Spin grinding away at its wounded opponent. Navlaan backed away after a big hit, trying to keep pointed at Spin unsuccessfully, as Spin got around the side of Navlaan again and took more shots at its side. Another hit sent what appeared to be a nut off of Navlaan, and it was barely moving. It seemed to be over for Navlaan, as it could barely move while Spin circled around, cutting at all of its sides as Navlaan limped along. Suddenly, Spin got a much larger bite than its driver had anticipated, sending Spin rocketing away into the open pushout, eliminating Spin in dramatic fashion. Due to the damage sustained by Navlaan in its previous fight, it was substantially modified, adding an extra pair of wheels and removing the rear wedge. In the next round Navlaan fought Iron Infidel. Navlaan advanced faster than its previous match as Iron Infidel spun its bar up to speed. Navlaan waited for Iron Infidel to make a move, wandering near its opponent's starting square as Iron Infidel advanced slowly towards it. Attempting to line up for an attack, Navlaan backed into the wall and drove forward, swerving into the blue hazard which tossed it into the corner. Iron Infidel continued to advance, but the impact with the hazard seems to have disabled Navlaan altogether, and it tapped out soon afterwards, dropping into the loser's bracket. Navlaan was matched up against Spin once again, who again started upside-down as in their first fight. With a different driver at the helm, Navlaan charged out of its starting square as Spin got spun up, with Navlaan barely missing Spin and hitting the wall next to spin, but correcting quickly and going head on with Spin, ramming it into the wall. This impact knocked Spin's blade off entirely, and Navlaan continued the aggression, getting underneath Spin and carrying it around the box, swinging around as Spin was unable to do anything. Eventually Spin was knocked off, and tried to move away, but Navlaan caught it again, carrying it around the box briefly before both robots seperated and collided with the red hazard. Spin attacked Navlaan and was slammed into the wall, fortuitously flipping Spin onto its normal side, allowing it to utilize its wedge. However, Navlaan's hinged wedge proved more effective, as it got under Spin again and slammed it into the red hazard. However, the impact of the charge also sent Navlaan into the hazard, and the impact flipped Navlaan over onto its back. The modifications to Navlaan had made it no longer invertible, and it was counted out, eliminating Navlaan from the tournament. Navlaan did not return for the antweight rumble for unknown reasons. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors